Elaine Van Hunde
Introduction The captain of the Muzzlemouth pirates and previous resident of Kairosekuni. Taken from her home and kept as a slave in an auction house for 9 years, she escaped and eventually formed her Pirate crew. Appearance Elaine is a woman of about average height with pale skin and shoulder length gray hair. Her eyes are dark blue and are her most noted feature. She has a slimmer build than most, but is stronger than she looks. Others often note that she is fairly skinny, and this is due to lack of nutrition while she was in captivity. Elaine has heavy scarring along her back from punishments she endured. On her right shoulder is a branded mark from the auction house she was kept in. There are also notable scars on her neck and wrists from metal shackles. She usually covers herself with long sleeved shirts and or bandages. She has been seen wearing several different outfits, but her most common is a blue hemmed gray sweater with her jolly roger and a red bordered patch on the right side ワン on it, and long gray or dark blue pants. She usually wears a light blue bandanna used as a headband, and mid calf high leather boots. She tends not to dress flamboyantly, and has only worn one such outfit for a short period of time. Her crew got her a long captain's jacket with their jolly roger in red across the back, and a pirate hat with blue feathers attached to it. She rarely wore that outfit because she didn't want to ruin it and she felt awkward in it. Personality Elaine is known for her straightforward and serious demeanor by many. Although she is a tad rough around the edges, she forgoes typical mannerisms and takes on an obedient and focused character. She is confident in her skills, but is not cocky, and takes no shame in baking out of a fight if she cannot beat her opponent. She has a very strong will, but she snapped during her time in captivity because of the torcher she had to endure. Although he is a bit rash, when others make her think she can be quite cunning. Underneath her cold exterior she is actually quite sensitive and cares very much for others. She feels the need to try and protect others, and often takes actions upon that without realizing. She holds a deep resentment for the people who held her in the auction house after taking her from her island. She also has a burning hatred for the Marines, who took a monopoly over her home island and abused their power. She has a strong set of morals and sense of justice, which she will act upon if possible. When she has a motivation she is quite resolute in what she does, which is a trait that many of her past crews admired of her. She is also very keen on small details which others wouldn't take notice to. She trusts her sense of hearing and smell enough that she will look away in order to take in an area, which is a skill she learned when she was captured. She bonds with people in similar situations as her. She knows when its best to keep quiet to avoid confrontations, and will avoid most fights that do not support her goal. After and during her captivity, an immense sense of fear was hammered into her of acting out. Because of this and the short amount of recovery time she has, she follows orders she is told, and does her best to stay on the good side of the Heart Pirates. Others take notice to her apprehensiveness and try to get her to ease down. She suffers from PTSD, GAD, and Panic Disorders. During her time with her pirate crew, she had more time to cope and desensitize herself from most of these, but she did still experience symptoms from time to time. At first she is easily triggered (via. Smells, sensations) and will go into a defensive mode when she begins to feel threatened. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Elaine specializes in hand to hand combat and has learned a variety of techniques over the years. She moves quickly, aiming specifically for her opponent's weakest points. She never goes all out when beginning a fight, she usually tests her enemy with a barrage of attacks until she can identify how to go about the fight. She has no qualms with killing people, but prefers not to. She has knowledge on how to maim and disable enemies and uses their strengths against them. While fighting she will often pull of moves where she can spot vulnerable areas. Physical Strength Although she doesn't look very muscular, Elaine is actually quite strong. She has been able to fight for a good portion of her life, which helped to build up her strength. However, Elaine is much better at redirecting attacks from others and using their strength against them. She knows weaker parts of the body and has learned ways to break bones without exerting too much strength. Once in one of her devil fruit forms, her bite force can range from 100(puppy form)- 120,000(berserk form) psi, or enough to break steel, although using her maximum bite strength can injure her. She is strong in her hybrid and other forms and has trained herself to control her strength to suit her needs. Agility Elaine is very quick on her feet, a trait which she relies heavily on while in battle. She prioritizes evasion in her attacks and has been able to hone her skills to aid her. While using her devil fruit forms, Elaine is able to reach running speed of over 75 mph. When attacking, Elaine is able to use a skill which can attain similar speeds to the Rokushiki Soru technique, although it is achieved differently than how they do it. She learned this from practice, but can only do it while using her devil fruit. Endurance Elaine can endure a beating, but won't last long with big injuries such as stabs or bullet shots. Her stamina is pretty high as well, but if she's pushed way too much, she automatically resorts to one of her simpler devil fruit forms to avoid fatigue. She can easily run at top speed of 50 mph in Devil fruit forms. Weapons She is adept at using most kinds of small knives and is confident enough to attempt tricks that would be very difficult for others to do while fighting. Elaine is also capable of using guns(mainly pistols and handguns), however her aim isn't very precise. Devil Fruit For further information: Inu Inu no mi: model Black Dog (☀http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Inu_Inu_no_Mi%2C_Black_Dog?venotify=created) Summary, Type, Zoan Usage The user gains canine features while in hybrid form while standing on two feet. In any of their transformed forms, they appear as a black dog with small horns on their head. The dog forms allow the user to move very quickly, and staring at it for too long into its eyes can cause confusion to the enemy. Depending on their proficiency, the user can disappear for short amounts of time and or reappear in a ghostly sort of way. Transformations depend on the user. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Elaine has not been formally taught how to use this haki, but after years of being forced to fight intruders, she's learned the basics of it. Shes vaguely able to sense the presence and power of her enemies. Its hard for her to predict moves, she mainly uses her quick reflexes and speed to escape attacks Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments She is more skilled in this type of haki, she has good control while she is using it to fight, and uses it as a source of protection from attacks that she cannot dodge. It is also used so that she can do more damage with her claws and teeth. She has found that when using this haki when in her devil fruit forms, her hackles stick up and harden like spikes. She also uses haki to reinforce parts of her body which might be injured when using certain attacks. Using haki on her claws when slashing something hard or using Black Claw Impact is something she often does, she also uses it when using her full bite force to keep her bones and mouth intact and protect vulnerable areas. Relationships Crew *Vania Rache - First Mate Miel Sienra - Archeologist Minku Banter - Navigator Case Orient - Doctor Sona Raen - Arms/sniper Fenet Gatch- Shipwright Pompei Astri - Quartermaster Family Veronica Van Hunde(mother, deceased) Cedric Van Hunde(father, deceased) Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Elaine was born and raised on the island Kairosekuni, an island which by that time was completely occupied by Marines because of the large quantity of seastone found on it. The marines in charge of the island were corrupt and cruel to the citizens. The towns on the island were set far apart from one another, and most port towns were controlled by marines. The natives were bitter about marines and to the people they traded with on their island. The people of the island fought back and were rebellious when they could, denying access to the marines in their workplaces. After dominating the island for so long the marines had gotten cocky and their treatment of the people progressively got worse until it was borderline abuse. Elaine's parents used to own a small jewelry store which had been in their family for generations, but after all seastone jewelry had been taken by marines their business shut down. To earn money Elaine's mother, Veronica, opened a small restaurant. Her father worked in the seastone mines like many other of the able bodied men on the island. Elaine used to help her mother in the restaurant and was homeschooled when there weren't customers. When she turned 11, some people were so desperate that they resorted to crime. Their restaurant was ransacked one night by a group of locals. They had torn apart the restaurant and robbed them of any money in it. This incident was what made Elaine snap. The marines had done nothing to stop the escalation of crime, instead they had bullied the people to the point that they turned to crime. Elaine was not alone in her anger, and many of the other kids who she grew up with were fed up with the lack of control. With several older teens she devised a plan to do what the marines had not. Protect the people. When she had turned 12 their plan was set into motion. Gathering in one of the ghost towns in the center of the island, they were taught how to fight and protect themselves. Their group expanded until it had members from nearly every town on the island. They started fighting crime and patrolled the island to stop the underhanded trading going on. The natives gave them their full support and housed them when they could. However, they weren't popular with the traders and the marines. When Elaine turned 15, their team had grown strong and she had learned a wide array of fighting techniques and tactics. Fed up with the locals acting up, the marines called someone to put it to a stop. Called in to do their dirty work was a band of slave traders. When they weren't expecting it, someone jumped Elaine and restrained her. She was threatened that if she tried to fight back then they would kill the people in her crew. They held some of the members at gunpoint and paraded Elaine through the island like a trophy animal. She surrendered to them, not wanting to endanger the people on the island, and was taken on a ship to be traded off. From there onward, Elaine exchanged the hands of several slave owners until she ended up working for a private security company. Around this time, Elaine happened upon a strange looking fruit, which she ate out of hunger, not knowing what it was. Gaining her devil fruit powers, she tried to escape, but was captured again and controlled with seastone. Seeing potential, her owner decided to condition her into a perfect guard dog. She was beaten and torchered so badly that she was too afraid to fight back. A custom collar was made for her, and along with the explosive, it was also a shock collar. Terrified, Elaine went along with anything they said. Her owner put her as a guard in front of the auction house he owned and branded her with their auction house number. Many other slaves were cycled to guard with her, but not many of them stuck around. She learned the basics of haki from one of the other slaves, but they died while trying to escape, leaving her alone again. She spent four long years held captive without any permanent companions. When she turned 19, she overheard a conversation talking about a ship that would be traveling to the Amber Isles. Struck with the possibility of returning home, she took a chance. She blocked out her fear and managed to capture her owner and threaten them until she could get on the ship and be released. She forced them to accompany her until she got back home. Upon reaching Kairosekuni she was horrorstruck. Most of the towns of the island were broken down and abandoned. Blinded by a fit of rage she blamed her captors and killed them. Overcome with grief she wandered aimlessly around her home searching for something to cling onto. She blamed herself for not being strong enough to help her home island and vowed to protect all those who were held as slaves as well as those who could not protect themselves. She came into contact with the few members of her team that had stayed on the island. With them she started to assemble her pirate crew. They hijacked a trading ship and made it their own and started to liberate any slaves they came into contact with. They destroyed human auctioning houses and recruited those who could fight alongside them. Before long they had caught the eye of the Marines and a bounty was placed on her head as well as those from her original group. They grew daring and started taking on bigger enemies. After her most renowned battle, her presence became known by other pirates and her crew was targeted. After a particularly big fight, Elaine told her crew to sail ahead without her so she could bait another pirate group away from her crew. 5 days later Elaine was able to catch up to them, but she realized that her plan had backfired in the worst possible way. She had left her crew exposed to the Navy, and they had struck while she was gone. In their search for Elaine they had annihilated not just her crew, but also their ship. Heartbroken and in shock, Elaine stayed by the ruined ship and buried her crew. She refused to eat or sleep until they had been given a proper burial and she grew weaker with each passing day. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by another group of pirates. When she was barely able to stand, they attempted to capture her. Forcing herself to her feet she tried to fend them off, but was badly beaten and received a concussion. She wakes up on a boat full of other people who had been captured, and is taken to an auction house in Shabondy to be sold off. Character Design Elaine's Black Dog form and zoan abilities are similar to Blue from Wolf's Rain. Both have dark hair, blue eyes, some sort of scarf and are able to transform into a black canine. Her zoan capabilities also draw from lycanthropes . The design for her full Zoan form takes bits from myths about the Black Dog ghost(The horns come from one story in particular). Major Battles Who your character fought against Elaine vs Auctioneers (Won) Elaine vs Alvida (Escaped) Elaine vs Marine ship (Won) Battle of The Fountain Pillar (Won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) "Watch your backs. You can't trust the people here."(to The Scouts) "Just trust me, I won't fail you!" (to The Scouts) "If you dare to lay a single hand on my family I'll rip you to shreds." (to auctioneer) "If I fail you, then I'd never be able to live with myself."(to Muzzlemouth Pirates) Trivia * Elaine's birthday is on hug a hound day * Elaine can cook, but she only knows how to cook fish * Because Elaine grew up on an isolated island, their main food sources were grains and fish. Pheasants and other small birds were also common. It wasn't until the Marine base there had further developed that animals such as pigs, cows, and chicken were brought to the island. The cost of these animals were pricey, so the first time Elaine ever got to taste beef was when she was 12 * Ever since she was little, Elaine was always afraid of the water after an incident when she was little where she nearly drowned in a river. All of her friends knew how to swim, but Elaine never learned how. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate